


Learn to Bake

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn bakes Louis a cake for his birthday, but it's terrible and Zayn thinks he ruined Louis' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

It started off well enough- Zayn got out all the ingredients listed in the recipe, lining them up on the stove. That part turned out well, he had everything right there. The measuring part got it a bit harder- how was he supposed to get the flour to be exactly two cups? It kept making a little mound that went over the two cup line! Finally he gave up and dumped the flour in the mixing bowl, adding the two eggs to that. The sugar turned out just as bad as the flour, but the cooking oil worked better, as it settled evenly in the measuring cup.

He thought that the mixing had gone down fairly well- it all mixed together in a vaguely batter-like goop that he managed to get into the cake shaped pan. 

He’d never actually used the oven before, so it was a little confusing to get it to the right temperature, but the little clock finally read the same number as the cookbook after some coaxing.

He forgot to set the timer, so it he wasn’t sure how long the cake had been cooking for when he took it out. It didn’t look too bad once he frosted it, using the kind of frosting from the can, not daring to make it himself.

Louis arrived minutes after Zayn finished frosting the cake, and he smiled widely when he saw the monstrosity.

“You made a cake?” Louis asked. “I thought we agreed I was just coming over to watch that new movie. Is this your way to bribe me into bed?”

Zayn laughed and kissed him briefly. “Happy birthday.”

“I didn’t know you could bake!” Louis exclaimed, getting out plates and silverware.

“I can’t,” Zayn said sheepishly. “But I did anyway.”

Louis cut the cake gleefully, giving himself a large portion. “How much do you want?”

“Whatever, doesn’t matter,” Zayn said. “It’s your cake.”

Louis laughed and gave him a big slice before carrying both into the dining room. “Happy birthday to me!” he said cheerily, taking a bite of the slightly dilapidated looking cake.

Louis’ smile froze as soon as the bite was in his mouth. “It’s great, babe,” Louis said, pressing his lips together as he swallowed stiffly.

Zayn’s eyes narrowed and he took a bite of his own slice before nearly gagging. “Oh, god, Lou, this is awful,” Zayn said, spitting the half-chewed piece into a napkin. “I’ve ruined everything.”

Louis grimaced and started scraping the frosting off his cake and eating that. “It’s good.”

“No, it’s not,” Zayn moaned. “I’m terrible; this is the worst birthday ever!”

“It’s really good,” Louis said, taking another bite before bursting out laughing, nearly spitting the cake out. “Oh, my god, Zayn, why did you bake a cake if you don’t know how to bake?”

Zayn laughed too, making his eyes water. “It’s so bad!”

“It’s awful!” Louis exclaimed, barely managing the words through laughter. “It’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted, what did you do to it?”

Zayn shook his head wordlessly. “I don’t know! Oh, it’s so bad, I’m so sorry!”

“I don’t mind,” Louis said. “It was a lovely…attempt.”

Zayn pouted. “I wish I weren’t so bad at cooking.”

“Oh, but you’re good at so many other things,” Louis insisted, standing up and kneeling next to Zayn’s seat. “Cooking doesn’t matter!”  
Zayn leaned into Louis’ hand. “I’m not exceedingly good at anything.”

“Not true!” Louis said. “You’re good at singing, and dancing, and you’re the best friend and boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

“Those are stupid things.”

“Well, you’re also extraordinary at sucking m-”

“Louis!” Zayn exclaimed, smiling and hitting Louis lightly. “Be good.”

“I am being good!” Louis said innocently, smiling sweetly. “I was going to say you’re really good at sucking milkshake straws.”

“Right, yeah, because I do that a lot,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes and standing up with his and Louis’ plates.

Louis grinned. “You know what would be a good present to make up for your awful cake?”

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know, if I drank a milkshake tonight?”

“How did you know?” Louis asked, doing his best to sound incredulous. “You can read me like a book.”

Zayn kissed him, grimacing at the taste of the cake. “Ugh, we need to brush our teeth,” he said. “Seriously.”

“That would probably be good,” Louis acknowledged, grabbing a piece of gum. “This works too, though.”

Zayn reached to grab a piece for himself, but Louis turned him quickly and kissed him deeply, transferring the gum easily.

“We’re good,” Louis said, pulling back momentarily before kissing him again, backing him into the edge of the counter. 

Zayn gripped Louis’ slightly curled back tightly, pulling him closer against himself. He twisted them around and pushed towards his bedroom, tripping over the edge of the bed so that they fell onto it.

“Do you forgive me for the cake?” Zayn asked breathlessly.

“No, but I probably will have forgiven you in about ten minutes.”

“Right,” Zayn said, shifting Louis further onto the bed. “I’ll have to get on that.”


End file.
